staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Maja 2015
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Kłamstwo katyńskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3097; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2749 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ranczo - odc. 10 (seria I, odc. 10) - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 131 (s. III, odc. 4) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 131); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Energia ze śmieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /222/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 81/111, Niesamowity człowiek (Highway to Heaven, ep. 81/111, Amazing Man); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 132 (s. III, odc. 5) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 132); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3098; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2750 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /333/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /223/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Debata kandydatów. Wybory prezydenckie 2015.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - Lotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ostatnia jazda (Last Ride, The) 80'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Guy Norman Bee; wyk.:Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Boża podszewka - odc. 1/15; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Boża podszewka - odc. 2/15; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Kłamstwo katyńskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 81/111, Niesamowity człowiek (Highway to Heaven, ep. 81/111, Amazing Man); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 M jak miłość - odc. 783; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Kod Tarasewicza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 784; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1284 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 526 - Refleks; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Tropem nieznanego - Trzęsienia ziemi (Earthquakes: breaking new ground); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/86; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1284 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1285 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 874; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Tajemnice III Rzeszy - Rodzina Hitlera (Last secrets of the Third Reich. Hitlers family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Pitbull - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tajemnice III Rzeszy - Rodzina Hitlera (Last secrets of the Third Reich. Hitlers family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Instynkt - odc. 1 "Diabelskie sztuczki"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda -5.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 5.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 87; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 88; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 5.05-Listy/pakiet 67/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 5.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Nie ma stawu bez...ryb (2); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Akademia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - Lipiany; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Plebania - odc. 89; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 90; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 5.05-Listy/pakiet 67/; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Ocaleni (Survivors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Polska samorządna - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Obrońcy - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich - zaproszenie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kość niezgody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Kadry sprzed lat - Witamy w domu Herr Grass; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Przechodzień codzienny 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Budownictwo w czasach PRL; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 5.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 5.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ocaleni (Survivors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Polska samorządna - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 5.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 5.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Obrońcy - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Ocaleni (Survivors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Akademia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2977 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 4 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 224 Sezon: 5 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 225 Sezon: 5 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 454 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 3 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2094 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2873 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 320 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 504 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2095 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Trzech na jednego - wywiad z prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim 20:05 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 21:35 Tajemniczy składnik Odcinek: 9 21:50 22 kule 0:25 Gun 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1986 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4214 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 8 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1616 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 122 13:00 Szpital Odcinek: 350 14:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 471 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 123 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2460 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 472 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 351 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4215 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2063 20:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 8 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 9 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1041 0:05 Mąż czy nie mąż Odcinek: 10 0:35 Na językach Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 1:35 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 2:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4215 2:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 358 4:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2460 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 505 6:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 30 6:30 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 2 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 95 7:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 96 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 57 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 58 7:40 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 504 7:45 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 22 8:05 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:35 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 2 9:10 Zabijanie w stylu orki 10:10 Zielony raj Odcinek: 1 10:45 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 4 11:40 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 14 12:10 Przygody w obiektywie Odcinek: 2 12:40 Michał Anioł obnażony Odcinek: 1 14:05 Jak zostać mężczyzną w Afryce 15:10 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 28 15:45 Bracia Kliczko 18:15 Uzależnieni od seriali 19:25 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 21 20:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 10 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 4 22:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 1 22:25 Ikony Odcinek: 1 23:00 Zaginiony malezyjski samolot 0:05 Życie po 11 września 1:30 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 7 2:00 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 10 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 1 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 13 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 67 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 68 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 5 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 6 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 7 TV Polonia 06:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (263); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - odc. 5/7* Panna z kozą - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Musicale. Śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Pierwszym z bohaterów cyklu, czytającym Puszczę Białowieską jest Tomasz Niechoda, który od 30 lat mierzy największe drzewa Puszczy Białowieskiej. 14:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Wielki test - Wielka Matura Polaków; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Śladami Podlasian - Floryda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (727) Płonka - ogrody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 27/39 - Jak w puchu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Debata kandydatów. Wybory prezydenckie 2015.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 156 - Suknia (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Rozkaz sumienia - Śmiertelna pułapka 7/7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Polonia w Komie - (728) Jacek - Maritius; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 27/39 - Jak w puchu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 156 - Suknia (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 9) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Debata kandydatów. Wybory prezydenckie 2015.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia